1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screwdrivers, and particularly to a screwdriver with changeable head units.
2. Description of Related Art
When screws in different sizes and shapes are screwed or unscrewed, different kinds of screwdrivers are required. However, it may be difficult for a person to carry around a number of screwdrivers needed for different kinds of screws. Screwdrivers with changeable head units are often used to decrease the work of carrying around a number of screwdrivers for different kinds of screws. In use of a screwdriver with changeable head units, different kinds of head units corresponding to different kinds of screws can be respectively attached to the shank of the screwdriver. However, when one of the head units is attached on the screwdriver, the other head units are separate from the screwdriver. It may be awkward or difficult to carry around the loose head units, and they are liable to become lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.